isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Xithane
Xithane's World Xithane Rennister was born to High King Xithos Rennister. Unfortunately, her mother died during the birth. Her Father the King put one of his personal guards, that he trusted most, in charge of Xithane's protection and schooling. This guards name was Hikaru Thorne. Xithane did her best to be the proper Lady, but deep down resented that she was being shoved into this restricted role. She often attempted to dress like a boy and see where she could go, however, Hikaru was a very keen guardian and her success was minimal. Her relationship with her father was a strange one, but loving just the same. She did not approve of his ruling techniques, his harshness, but no one ever challenged him. King Xithos ruled with an iron, but fair fist. As she grew older, she developed a strong affection for her guardian, Hikaru. He never seemed to age and he was always there for her. Often he advised her when she was troubled and kept her safe when that trouble knocked on her door. 'Xithane's History' On the day that her father died (it is still conjecture that he was actually murdered), Xithane's world turned upside down. She offered the crown to her Uncle, Dolas Rennister, many times, but never heard from him. Encouraged by the court of Kingseat, Xithane finally took the crown herself as well as the title Queen Xithane Rennister. It was then that Dolas Rennister reared his head, protested and began to make war to gain the crown. To this day Xithane is unsure why he went that road rather than just simply taking the crown when it was offered, but Hikaru has told her often that even Dolas knew that eventually he would have to give the crown to Xithane when and if she should marry the right noble. Dolas wanted the Kingdom without strings. Eventually, Dolas Rennister sacked Kingseat and Xithane was forced to flee. Her Guardian and Advisor, Hikaru Thorne had already prepared for this outcome and on that day he gathered Xithane and a few loyal servants to set sail on a ship that was already stocked and waiting. Their destination was the Isle of Amras, a small holding within her Father's Kingship. They docked silently at night at the Isle and moved their supplies, goods and few servants to where a castle had once stood. Within days, using what magic was available to them (Hikaru), another castle was constructed. Slowly, Queen Xithane took control of the Isle and gained a loyal following among the Islanders. Now the Isle of Amras thrives, but there is still war on the horizon and there is death lurking in the shadows. Soon there will be a wedding as well. Hikaru Thorne, her Guardian, her General, her Advisor...will soon become her husband and King. 'Approved Skills' Swordmanship +4 (basic fighting skill) Daggers +3 (basic fighting skill) Royal Command +6 (unique to her alone) 'Basics' 'Rumors' "They say that the Queen has so many cats that the servants can't walk for stepping on them." "That there General Hikaru, her advisor, HE is really running the show. She's just a mouthpiece, a purty one at that." "I heard some talking about that lion Baker...Rys...that he and the Queen have a 'thing' going on. They've been seen talking real close together, whispering and giggling. Yep...some think that the Queen and Rys are lovers." "If there has ever been a more patient, understanding ruler, then I have yet to see or hear of one; either today or in known history. We all owe much to Her Grace." - Ser Cassius Moon